


Art for Old Hippies Never Die

by Moonlite_Knight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2017, Fanart, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight
Summary: Art for Old Hippies Never Die by NavajoLovesDestiel, for the Dean/Cas Big Bang 2017.





	Art for Old Hippies Never Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Hippies Never Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480928) by [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel). 



 

_Dean admitted he didn’t know yet. Michael looked at him and asked, “Do you love Cas?’_

_Dean stopped walking and knelt down. He looked Michael in the eyes and answered, “More than anything.”_

_Michael asked, “Why don’t you ask him to marry you then?’_

 

 _He walked back to_ Cas, _and got down on one knee. Cas was very confused._

_“Cas, you are my life. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone, and I can’t imagine my life without you and the boys in it.”_

_He opened the box, revealing a silver band. “Will you marry me?’_


End file.
